This kind of timing signal supply device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. A GPS receiver disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used for system synchronization in a CDMA mobile communication network and configured to provide timing signals of TOD (Time of Date), 1 PPS (One Pulse per Second) and 10 MHz to a base-station system. With this configuration, the signals received from GPS satellites through a GPS antenna are inputted to the GPS receiver through a coaxial cable, and the GPS receiver demodulates these signals and creates the timing signals of TOD, 1 PPS and 10 MHz.
The configuration referred to as the “GPS receiver” (reference signal generation device) in Patent Document 1 is disclosed in, for example, Nonpatent Document 1. The reference signal generation device includes a PLL and is configured such that, during a normal operation, a voltage-controlled internal crystal oscillator is phase locked to a GPS signal through comparing a time difference between a 1 PPS signal from a GPS engine and a similar signal from the internal oscillator. Then, a signal of 10 MHz outputted from the voltage-controlled crystal oscillator (VCXO) and the 1 PPS signal obtained by dividing the frequency are outputted from the reference signal generation device.